


Day 20: Scarves

by xsilverdreamsx



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [20]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, M/M, references to past pseudo-incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 20: Scarves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 20: Scarves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [30 day winter fic challenge](http://heckyeahtumblrchallenges.tumblr.com/post/35486362064/winter-drawing-writing-challenge).  
>  **Disclaimer** : Characters are not mine, am playing in the sandbox, etc etc.

“What is this?” Loki stares at the colourful packaging, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Darcy rolls her eyes. “ _Seriously_ , would you relax? It’s just a little something I picked up. Figured you could use some improving with your hipster look.”

Loki unwraps the gift, revealing a scarf, made out of soft wool, the pattern woven across it. It’s a dark, charcoal-grey colour, the patterns a lighter shade of greys and greens, the threads twisting and blending into each other intricately. The fringes are yellow, bright and almost gold, stirring old memories.

Gold, like the colour of the wool his mother had used in her tapestry, as she hummed while her fingers worked, recreating Yggdrasil.

Gold, like the colour of his father’s crown, before he had placed in on Thor’s head, choosing his favourite son as his heir.

Gold, like the colour of Thor’s hair, flowing over his shoulders as he pressed Loki onto the sheets, his body warm and kisses sweet.

His breath hitches, his stomach twisting painfully, as he’s overwhelmed by a strong feeling of homesickness and longing. Feelings that he thought he had buried, kept locked away, so that he could forget his past, forget that he had been banished.

The look in Odin’s eyes had been anything but pleasant, when he had discovered the truth. Banishment, was his decree, and for Loki to be made mortal and powerless.

“Hey, you okay?”

Loki looks up, startled. Darcy is still standing there, her head tilted to one side, her face filled with concern as she looks down at him, where he’s seated on her couch. 

In the weeks that he had come to know Darcy, he had found her to be the most unique mortal that he had ever encountered (not that he had met many). She had been suspicious at first, especially since he had appeared on her doorstep, asking for help and looking bruised and beaten from his fall to Midgard, but after a while, he had managed to charm his way into her allowing to stay on longer in exchange for him helping her with her research, which seemed to be some form of Midgardian sorcery, involving strange boxes that blinked and lighted up, filling it with numbers and texts. (There was even one that conjured up music, and he found himself being fascinated by the amount of songs he could ‘save’ into his ‘iPod’).

Loki is struck by the realization that he hadn’t been thinking of Asgard, and of Thor, and it was because his mind had been filled, every single day, by Darcy.

“Perfectly,” Loki replies lightly. He’s still holding onto the scarf, which Darcy takes from his hands, and wraps it around him neck, patting it gently when she’s done.

“Looking good there,” she says with a grin. Struck by a sudden impulse, he reaches out for her hand and tugs her into his lap while she yelps in surprise.

“Geez, give a girl a little warn- _mmpphh!_ ” Whatever she had been about to say is muffled by Loki’s kiss.

“Rude,” she says, finally, when he releases her, but she looks anything but angry, just amused. “Do you go kissing everyone who gives you a present?”

Loki shakes his head, and he’s rewarded with a blush.

Perhaps there’s a silver lining in this after all.


End file.
